


Three

by Menhera_Piers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Children, Gen, Guardian Angels, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menhera_Piers/pseuds/Menhera_Piers
Summary: I don't remember writing this.
Kudos: 1





	Three

The universe wasn't fair.

There were three. Never technically hers, but they may as well have been.

They were innocent children, and yet the universe decided they had to suffer.

It wasn't fair.

She'd given them nicknames to help distance them from their painful reality.

There was Tommy, The Mask. He enjoyed storytelling and taking on the personalities of fictional characters, and she'd often played with him to distract him from his parents fighting. However, when they weren't playing, she observed him falling into a stoic and emotionless state as a coping strategy until their next playdate.

Lucy, The Warrior. She was quiet and fearful, with no friends and no life outside of the house. As far as society was concerned, she had never existed. And yet she managed to smile now and then, when they spoke to each other in hushed whispers in the darkest hours of the night after she'd woken up from a nightmare and her parents once again ignored her.

Bobbi, The Forgiver. Homeless. No memory of a life before the streets, forced into begging for change on the street and digging in dumpsters to avoid starving. She met him in alleyways with a small bit of food and filled his mind and heart with music and hope versus fear and misery.

Her name was Lo'Miyah, and while others would regard her as a guardian angel (a dedicated one, at that), she simply saw herself as a girl doing what she could to protect 3 small children thrown into situations as miserable as hers had been.

At least they had someone who cared; someone to keep them alive.

She hadn't.

The universe wasn't fair.


End file.
